


The Child

by Highkiller777



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives a gift to Tom and Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child

Tom awoke with a light groan and curled in on his nauseous stomach, for the fifth morning in a row he would awaken to the urge to empty everything he had consumed prier. A thick hand began stroking his back which he felt grateful for, though he still let out a groan. "Sick again?" A light kiss was placed on the back of neck, just below his curls. He nodded slightly and moved back towards the warm body behind him. "Sleep more, I'll make you something light and tell your director your still not feeling well. I'm also making you a doctor appointment, no arguments."

Tom didn't have the energy, nor the mind too. Instead he just stayed curled up breathing slowly through his nose. Moments later Chris returned with cell phone in hand making his appointment he assumed. Feeling the bed dip as he sat behind him and stroked his hair, his stomach seemed to calm a bit the gesture and slowly uncurled.

He glanced back behind him and noticed Chris was still in his boxers, an evil thought ran through his head and he moved closer, hand going to the front of the shorts. Smirking when his lover’s breath hitched, he continued to stroke him, enjoying how Chris did his best to keep his voice even. Shooting him a small glare and hanging up.

"F-feeling better?" He let out a moan when Tom pulled him out and stroked him in earnest, His stomach made a small lurch but ignored it when Chris bent to kiss him and lightly thrust into his hand. He worked him faster and pressed their foreheads together. Chris didn't last long, quickly spilling into Tom's hand. He kissed the older man softly once he recovered. "You didn't have to do that you know." He gave a soft kiss and before he could do much else Tom had bolted up and ran for the nearest washroom and proceeded to vomit.

Chris gave a worried expression and went to his side, rubbing his back. "Dr. Blake you can come in any time after lunch. He is free for the rest of the day but won't mind checking you out."

Once his stomach seemed to decide it was finished he leaned over into Chris' arms. Nodding and just enjoying the embrace. Staying like that until he regained his energy and stood with help, picking up his toothbrush to wash out the residual taste. "Thank you darling." He said around the toothbrush, "I'll go in around one then." He spat out the paste and rinsed his mouth out.

The Australian gave his neck a peck and went to start on breakfast. Tom joined him once he made sure his stomach wasn't going to suddenly flip again, "What are you making? Smells amazing." He sat at the table and watched him fuss about getting food ready. "You’re in rather a hurry? Did your agent call?"

He turned and gave a small smile and nodded, "He says he might have something for me to audition for. I'll try and make it to your appointment." Tom just gave him a big smile.

"Don't worry about it Chris, I’ll send you a text with what he says." He sips his coffee before going over and giving him a kiss. "Here let me help."

 

One o'clock rolls around quick enough and Tom finds himself in Dr. Donald Blake’s office, waiting on blood work to return. A young nurse had informed him they may know what was wrong, but needed blood work to be completely positive. Thus he sat here waiting for the Doctor to return, almost jumping when a sudden knock came on the door and said man walked in.

"Mr. Hiddleston? I have the results and I give you my Congratulations, your pregnant." He gave the actor a big smile and a pat on the back.

He blinked confused for a moment, "You are joking yes? I am a man, there is no possible way I could be pregnant."

Dr. Blake simply smiled and shook his head. "I have done the blood work myself three times over and it all came out the same. You are pregnant; if you need further proof I have my nurse outside with an ultrasound machine ready."

Tom just nodded thinking this had to be some cruel joke. The doctor let the nurse in and Tom did as instructed and lied on his back with his shirt up. The gel was somewhat cool when placed on his abdomen and it took them a bit to find the small dot.

The male nurse smiled a familure smile to Tom, "There you go, and there is your little one. You look about two months along and everything looks normal."

Tom stayed stock still until he managed to make his brain work. "H-how is this possible?! I do not understand...”

The nurse and Doctor looked to each other smiling, the bearded man shutting the door and the nurse turning off the machine and a green ball of energy shot towards the camera. Tom gasped, his heart rate speeding up slightly. "Do not fear us mortal," The man shifted into a form Tom was well accustomed to seeing, in a mirror mind you during his shooting as Loki. "Think of this as a gift for bringing us back to the minds of so many humans." He spelled away the gel and patted his stomach.

Thor walked over and patted Tom on the shoulder, "My brother informed me of your wishing to bear a child for your lover, Chris I do believe, and I helped him in getting you close enough to him to use his magic on you. He changed your body chemistry only so you would be able to carry the child without complications. Of course you will need a cesarean for the removal, but I we will both be the ones to do such."

It took a few more moments before it fully registered and began crying in joy. Thor held him and rubbed his back while Loki, in a generous mood, stroked his hair.

 

He returned home in very high spirits, texting Chris saying he was fine just needed more rest. He was planning on telling Chris about the baby when both Thor and Loki could come and explain everything with him. For now though they needed to return to asguard and said they would return in a months’ time. Thor even had his pre-natal pills disguised as something for the nausea.

No sooner had he returned his agent called him, informing him he got the part for Henry IV. He wasn't entirely sure about it now though, he knew he needed to be careful now but he didn't want everyone to know about this miracle. He told him he'd come by to pick up the script and begin to memorize his lines.

He had a note saying for him to not be doing anything strenuous for the months to follow in case it was needed. He stowed it away in his wallet for use later.

 

The following weeks Tom and Chris rarely saw each other, Tom pulling in extra hours to get his scenes in before he got too big for his costume. Tension seemed to seep into the couple from the lack of alone time.

They made a plan for one night they would eat a romantic dinner and spend the entire night just them, no phones, no agents, no world outside themselves. Chris went out and bought everything needed for the dinner and Blu-ray copies of their favorite movies, he was very excited to finally have time for just them. Tom’s sickness seemed to have passed, though his stomach seemed to be extending slightly, side-effect of the medication Tom had said, he smiled to himself. Anxious to get home and get started before his love returned from today’s shooting.

He made all of Toms favorites, even had chocolate mousse cooling for dessert. He put everything on the table, not lighting the candles just yet, wanting to wait for the front door to open before he did.

Three hours passed before the door did open, Chris sitting at the table, food long gone cold.

"Darling?" Tom stalked in with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"You're late...” A frown pulling at his lips.

The older man sighed, "I have to work tonight, and I can't make it."

He shot an almost pained expression to his lover, "Seriously?" He saw Tom glance at the food, long since gone cold.

"I'm sorry Chris...” Said man got up and walked into their room, closing the door. "Chris, Chris?!"

Tom ran to the door, his lover was sitting against the other side head in his hands. He rested his head against the frame. "Chris please don't be angry with me, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...” He choked back a sob, hand resting on his small bump. Tomorrow Thor and Loki were due to call Chris into the doctor’s office for the news of their child. "Chris say something, please...” another sob threatened to break out. When he received no answer he waited another few minutes before his cell phone buzzed.

He checked his message, a co-star had texted him worried if everything was alright; he said everything was fine and he was on his way back. He hovered a bit more before leaving, his heart in his throat.

He got home very late; the bedroom door was still shut. Thinking Chris must still have been angry with him he pulled out an extra blanket and pillow and slept on the couch. Tears running down his cheeks.

He awoke to the smell of breakfast and someone holding his hand, he blinked out the blur from his eyes and hugged Chris once he saw him. "I'm sorry Tom; I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was just so upset...” Tom just shook his head and kissed him.

They kissed deeply, holding onto each other tightly. When they finally broke apart both were smiling. "I made you an omelet with extra berries, just like you wanted." Tom eyes brightened up and quickly began to eat, Chris having to make him another when he said he was still hungry.

Chris had asked why his apatite seemed to be slightly more pronounced than usual and a bit on the odder side. Tom just smiled and said he would find out today.

An hour later Chris got the call and both went into Thor's office. Where he and Loki stood, Loki's own stomach extending his shirt some. Tom's eyes widened and hugged him, "You did not say you were also expecting." Loki hugged him back best he could. "I did not see the point of it. I only recently released my glamour and let Thor know."

Said God was informing Chris of everything, who once everything was explained passed out.

Chris jerked up back in his bed, Tom asleep next to him. Loki looking through Toms' wardrobe. Smiling at the scarf Tom stole from the set of the Avengers, "You know had he not impressed me as much as he did he would not be with your child right now. You should thank him and cherish him more." He shot back to the actor, "Thor has also expressed how well you portrayed him."

Chris looked down to his sleeping lover and stroked his hair before feeling the bump covered by Tom's shirt. "I...I do not know what to say, Thank you will never be enough."

 

Another month passed and Tom had grown another half an inch when they received a call for a press conference on the Avengers. Tom was under doctors’ orders to no longer act until the child was born. Loki ensuring no questions would be asked by causing mischief in he Directors family to keep him too busy.

They were both contemplating telling their friends and family about the newest arrival soon to come and figured this would be the best way. They rode a bus to where they were needed, Chris too worried a plane may hurt the baby, and were the last to arrive at the Hotel they were staying at.

The reactions from their friends were of course confusion but then joy, Scarlett quickly being the first to hug them and give advice on pregnancies. Which Tom which felt grateful for, there was only so much you could learn from books.

An hour later they were all being called onto stage, Tom being careful of his steps so to not trip. Wearing a shirt to help conceal his stomach as best as possible. Laughing when Chris was called up on stage and patted his belly.

They could not be happier than they were right at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> For Natt! Love you dearie!


End file.
